


Too Late

by luxshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x14 Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his anger, Sam has been ignoring the mark on his brother's arm. In fact, he's been ignoring his brother as much as he can.</p>
<p>However, this might prove to be a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Sam woke up at the blaring sound of the alarms in the bunker, but by the time he had gotten out of bed and out in the hallway, they were silent again.

Strangely, that didn’t make him feel safer.

Cursing the fact that he only had one gun in his own room and had more than once mocked Dean for keeping a small arsenal in his, he cautiously walked to the entrance of the bunker at the same time he kept telling himself all the reasons why the alarm could have gone off just for one second.

He was praying to a God he knew was not in heaven that it had just been a malfunction, that Dean had fixed it up since his room was closer to it than Sam’s.

Through the door connecting the hallway to the main meeting room, he could see Dean standing there. Automatically, Sam relaxed. As mad as he was with his brother at the moment, he knew that if Dean was on the case, things would be ultimately under control.

"Dean? What happened?" He asked, only to be completely ignored by his brother. Sam rolled his eyes. If Dean wanted to be on a snit, two could play the same game. But usually, Dean was mature enough to work cases without letting their personal problems interfere.

As he got closer to the meeting area, he realized that Dean wasn’t alone. There was another man there, looking at his brother as if he was studying a particularly interesting specimen of a species. The man looked around forty, maybe fifty, it was hard to tell thanks to his graying beard. And while he seemed human, there was something about him that made Sam feel threatened.

Like he had in the presence of Abaddon.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, wondering why Dean was so calm and if his brother was armed.

"So you are the brother," the man said, smiling enigmatically. "Oh, yes. I can see Abel’s blood in you as clear as the day."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, trying to get some information. The closer he got to Dean, he realized that his brother wasn’t exactly calm. He was standing at attention, and his eyes were glazed over. As if he wasn’t aware of what was going on around them. It reminded Sam of how Dean had looked when they had faced the Siren, which made his stomach turn. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing he didn’t ask for," the man answered, walking around the table to stand next to Dean. "Unfortunately, he didn’t quite ask for the details of our agreement, as he was in a hurry at the time. And I’ve grown tired of waiting. He’s wasting valuable time by trying to appease you instead of focusing on his mission, so I’ve come to rectify that."

"Cain!" Sam realized with a start, and he raised his gun intending to shoot. He didn’t know a lot about the man? demon? except what Dean had told him. And that was enough to know that bullets wouldn’t probably be enough to stop him but at least he was going to try.

He never got the chance.

In the moment he raised the gun, Dean moved, fast as lighting. His brother hit his arm, making him drop his weapon, and threw him against the Men of Letter’s headquarters table, head first. Sam had never seen his brother move so fast, but he realized he was not going to have time to ponder about that since the next thing he felt was the cold metal of the gun barrel against his neck.

"Dean! Snap out of it!" Sam yelled, not so much as to try to wake his brother up, but to drown the sound of the gun hammer being pulled.

"Dean, at ease," Cain said, calmly, and, like a puppet, Dean let Sam go.  Once again he was just standing in the middle of the room, looking at nothing. "I wouldn’t recommend trying that again, Sam. Unless what you told your brother was true, and you wish to die."

Sam got up, wearily looking between his hypnotized brother and Cain.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, at the same time he tried to think how Cain was controlling Dean, how he had found the Men of Letter’s bunker, and how the hell had he gotten inside. He didn’t want to consider the fact that Dean might have let him in.

Cain smiled at him, as if he was a particularly dense child. It was not how most people saw Sam and it was pissing him off. The demon lifted his arm, pulling up his sleeve, so that Sam got a good look at the mark on his arm. The twin of the one he had seen once in Dean’s arm.

"It works both ways, but unlike your brother, I know how to access it," Cain explained. "And I really have to thank you for not letting him think about our deal too much, it made controlling him much easier. To be honest, I was thinking about taking over this place as a training ground but if you’re here, I don’t think Dean will be able to focus on what’s really important."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked again, hoping that Cain was like every other high ranking demon they had met, that would monologue himself to death while Sam found a way to free Dean of his influence and banish him out of the bunker.

"Don’t worry about it. In fact, forget about me and your brother," Cain said, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. To Sam’s horror, Dean turned around to see the man,  as if awaiting orders. "Go away, have the normal life you crave. Forget everything about the supernatural. After all, that’s what you want, isn’t it?"

And with that both Cain and Dean disappeared, leaving Sam completely alone inside the bunker, that suddenly felt a lot colder to the younger Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was working on Secret Weapon, Secret Family, but 9x14 happened and... well, I got angry that we haven't gotten a peep about the Mark of Cain. And I wrote this.
> 
> So far, it's planned to stay like this, a one shot. But if 9x15 keeps angering me, I'll might turn this into a series.
> 
> Also, if you want, follow me on tumblr: luxshine.tumblr.com I write my snippets there first, and sometimes I also give small advances of the longer fics.


End file.
